


We'll be Okay

by snuwupy



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Baekhyun - Freeform, Dinner Date, EXO - Freeform, EXOVelvet, Established Relationship, Experimental Style, F/M, Insanity, Irene - Freeform, Red Velvet, Toxic Relationship, Tragedy, baekrene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snuwupy/pseuds/snuwupy
Summary: Baekhyun and Irene's relationship has always been strange from the start. One time they scream bloody at each other and in a blink they are all over each other again.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Byun Baekhyun





	We'll be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> this work is kinda.. experimental. i don't even know how to tag this hahaha. this was highkey inspired by red velvet's psycho. kudos and comments highly appreciated, thank you for reading!

Irene and Baekhyun's relationship had always been strange from the start. One time they scream bloody at each other and in a blink they are all over each other again with hands unable to keep off of themselves. Their relationship estranged them as well, with every after explosive fight ends with a fiery clashing of lips that leads to the bedroom, and then what they fought would be buried in the past and the cycle goes on viciously over and over again. Baekhyun would be lying if he were to say that he wasn't exhausted of their poisonous connection. He's gone as far as hooking up behind his girlfriend's back, but no matter what he does, they still find themselves in each other's arms. He was planning to break up with her tonight, and coincidentally the devil works hard, Irene had made plans for the both of them for dinner. Irene had prepared them a 3-course dinner tonight, unlike the classic pizza take-outs they most often had every night. For some reason Irene wanted them both to dress up as if they were going to somewhere fancy when in reality they were just going to eat dinner in their humble... Mansion. Baekhyun didn't understand as to why his girlfriend was acting this way, but he played along anyway, dressed in a dashing black suit and even styled his hair, sleeked back with a light make up to complete the look. It was the last thing he'd do for the woman anyway, giving in to her requests won't hurt. Irene was obviously pleased with the way Baekhyun responded to her request as she greeted him with a kiss on the cheek as she saw him enter the dining room. Baekhyun smiled and kissed her on the crown of her head, his arm snaking around her waist as he escorted her on their way to the table.

Baekhyun almost didn't recognize their dining room as it was dimly lit and had several rose petals on the floor, as if mimicking the ambience of a romantic restaurant. This makes Baekhyun smile for a little while, immediately frowning as he remembers why he agreed to do this. Irene had obviously put in a ot of effort, but he just can't bare of having to stay in the relationship anymore. His lips were pressed thinly to each other as he pulls the chair for Irene to sit on, and he proceeds to his own seat which was at the opposite side of the table. Of course it didn't take him long to sit on his own chair as well, so they immediately start digging in on their food.

Irene was solemn as she sat across Baekhyun in the dining room, cutting her steak with her knife. He shifts in his seat as he felt uneasy under Irene's eyes and with the silence as well, her gaze lingering on him and halting any other movements. Baekhyun looks to his side as he sets his utensils down and wipes the side of his mouth with the napkin that was sitting on his lap not too long ago. "Do you have anything to say? You've been staring for quite a while." he initiates the conversation, and Irene only smiles lopsidedly. "You're too beautiful to not stare at. Just looking at you here cutting your steak with your beautiful hands..." she smirks to herself and shakes her head as she carries on with eating. On the other hand, Baekhyun wasn't pleased with the reaction and only fuels the indifference he feels toward his lover. "Can you not insert innuendos while we're in the dining table? That's quite irking." Irene rolls her eyes as she hears her lover complain, but shuts herself up anyway. The silence lingers for a short while, and towards the end of their meal Baekhyun breaks it.

"Irene.. Don't you think we should call it quits, at this point?" Baekhyun says nonchalantly after swallowing the last piece of meat on his plate, his eyes never meeting hers. Irene raises an eyebrow at this, raising her eyes from her plate to look straight at Baekhyun. She slams her utensils as she glares at him this time at the man but remains silent, with no plans of speaking nor replying to whatever Baekhyun said prior. She gets up from her seat and closes her eyes as she saunters towards Baekhyun. She frowned and forcibly kicked the chair Baekhyun was sitting on, and the latter responds by pushing his chair back, about to stand up as well when Irene pushes him back down. This makes Baekhyun grit his teeth as he holds back himself from bursting his frustrations out, even more annoyed when Irene forces herself on him, her pale and skinny hands hovering over his chest and finally just inches away from his neck, where her hand finally wraps around the crevice of his neck. Here they were again, they were about to fight again. But this time, Baekhyun really wants to end it once and for all, to set themselves free from this sickening cycle, they trapped themselves in; and no make up sex will not patch them up this time. "Why, Baekkie? I thought you loved me, don't you love me anymore? Must we break the frame of our bed again, so as to silence that undying question of yours?" she bites her lip and was about to plant a kiss on Baekhyun's neck when the latter had had enough of their conversation and finally pushes her off gently. "I got tired, Rene. Please get off, I'll move out tomorrow and have my brother pick up my things here. I really can't do this anymore, let's break up." Irene frowns but gets off him anyway. "You're not breaking up with me. You haven't even heard my answer yet, don't be so quick to bid your goodbyes." She says urgently, her intonation slightly higher than before and her eyes become glossy from the tears gathering up. This doesn't faze Baekhyun though, as he was already preparing himself to excuse himself from the dining table, and his mind was already focused on to the plans he was going to take after taking this step just now.

"You don't have to say anything, I've made up my mind already." Baekhyun says sternly. Irene's eyes fall down the ground and back to the dining table. She spots the knife that Baekhyun used to eat steak and she snatches it, putting it against her neck. "No, you haven't. You're not leaving me, Baekhyun." Baekhyun was about to retort an answer back when he sees Irene with a knife against her neck. His eyes widen at this and he steps a little closer back to Irene, careful not to startle the woman. "Irene, please. You don't have to do that. We're doing this because we both deserve better... don't we?" Baekhyun says carefully, his hands holding both of her hands. Her hand that was holding the knife falls down her side as she finally throws herself to the man, her hands on his chest, while still holding the knife. Irene pushes herself closer to Baekhyun's, and the latter closed his eyes. God, now what? He was about to speak again when he hears Irene say something, "You're not leaving me, Baekhyun. We are not breaking up. Yeah?" Irene looks up to his eyes with her glossy ones, almost pleadingly. The man found himself thinned out of patience already, but nonetheless stays calm as to not aggravate the woman again. Both of them felt as if they were bombs in the brink of explosion, neither of them moving nor speaking, cradling each other in their arms. Irene's eyes fell upon the knife that Baekhyun was slowly pulling away from her loosely closed fists, and that's when Irene felt something snap inside her. "You're leaving me, but I'm not letting you do that. We're supposed to grow old together, don't you remember?" Irene's grasp on the knife tightened as she watches Baekhyun's eyes widen. It seems like Baekhyun realized what his lover intended to do, but it was too late for him to do anything or react at all as the knife on his lover's hands were already handle-deep thrusted into his throat. Their position if looked from afar was almost romantic as Irene was in Baekhyun's arms, while his right hand was holding onto Irene's and while the other was on her waist. Only that it is more gory and... Deranged.

Irene gasped when she was pulled back to her senses, seeing her lover fall down the ground mute. She hovers over him and cried sonorously as she caressed her lover's cheek with his bloodstained hands. Her hand hovered over the handle of the knife, and she feels her blood rushing in her veins. Baekhyun laid motionless on her lap with blood pouring continuously from his mouth with a pained expression on his face. Despite of the predicament they were in now, his hands come up to caress her cheek, to which Irene leaned onto gently. Irene was about to get up to get her phone when her... lover's hand hovers over her slender neck and strangles her with all his might. Irene realizes what he was trying to do and she feels more tears well up in her eyes, and she feels as if she loses herself again. "Oh, my Baekhyun. I didn't want to hurt you, but you've maddened me." She stares at her lover who was still on the floor with a straight face which twists into a grin which then turns bigger as she giggles. "You can try leaving me now, that is if you can. Can you, little boy?" She coos over Baekhyun, whose eyes was already rolling back as he convulsed. She watched as Baekhyun squirmed and held his throat that was gushing with blood as he tried dragging his body to their house telephone, but to no avail, he could only try so much with such grave injury. A minute passed and he finally remained unmoving as more blood spills on the floor from his body. Irene averts her gaze on the crimson red smears all over their marble flooring and smiles maniacally, bursting into a boisterous laugh as tears run past her cheeks. "Oh, I see you've made up your mind, then. I told you, didn't I?" She tilts her head as she blinks and both her hands cup her cheeks, the blood on her hands feeling sticky and warm against her cheek. "You're not leaving me." Tears and blood mix now that she had caressed her face with her hands, dragging her fingertips down her cheek, her lips, her neck and her hands finally plop down to her velvet gown. She walks slowly towards the corpse with a smile, with tears falling down her cheeks. She gently lays herself beside Baekhyun and strokes his cheeks gently as she stared at him yet again for the nth time that night. Baekhyun stared back with his dead, clouded eyes, obviously devoid of any emotion. "You're too beautiful not to stare at.. Let's sleep, yeah? We've had a long night" Irene smiles and plants a kiss on his cold lips, closing her eyes and drifting off to dreamland


End file.
